


Banana Pants

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora has his own ideas on recycling. Do not attempt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sora's insanity
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> Prompt: banana, Riku's pants

Sora didn't mind wasting things like time or munny so long as he was spending it with his friends. He could be so reckless at times. Riku, on the other hand, hated wasting things especially money, which was why he was in this predicament.

What in the seven hells was this yellow mess?

"Sora, what is this?"

"It's pants!"

This yellow mess was pants? How was he supposed to wear this atrocity? Moreover, where was he supposed to put his legs? It looked all the same, squishy and… he didn't know how to describe it.

"No, it's banana peels mashed together."

"But Riku, I was only doing what you wanted, recycling."

The silver haired teen slapped his forehead.

"I meant recycle paper, plastic, metal, and aluminum, not fruit produce."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?"

This must his punishment for going to the darkness…

Really.


End file.
